Only Holding On
by hunt-zombie
Summary: A girl named Ember Rogers has escape from Woodbury, as she is on the run from the Governor and his men she stumbles upon a certain prison. Summary sucks I know still working on it. It takes place before the attack on the prison. This is a Daryl/OC.
1. Not Alone

**Hey guys! I just keep coming back for more, but this one just struck an idea in my head so I'm actually really happy with this one and I can't wait for you guys to read it. This is my first The Walking Dead fanfic and I really hope you guys like it. This is a Daryl/OC story and it starts before the prison is under attack and a young girl at the age of nineteen has escape from Woodbury and has been running what it seems like a decade until she stumbles upon the prison. **

**Again this is a Daryl/OC, I honestly got inspired from my friend Jon and since I couldn't stop getting Norman Reedus out of my head. hehe. **

**I do not own The Walking Dead! I own Ember Rogers my OC! **

**Hope you guys like it! **

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 1: Not Alone

**Ember Rogers's POV**

I don't know how long I've been running, but I know I've been running for a long time. Walkers are trailing me because of that bastard Governor of Woodbury. Just because I don't believe in his views, doesn't mean he owns me. Yeah, I maybe the best hunter and a fighter, but I'm not going to kill humans if they haven't already turned. I wasn't going to end humanity. That's not me, so I ran for it, but not without leaving a price and for that I'm on the run. Dodging trees and branches, rocks and walkers yeah this day just keep getting better and better. As I was running in the forest trying to get away from the Governor and his men, I tripped over a hole in the ground. "Shit." I quickly got up not bothering to dust off my black skinny pants and booked it. I was so happy that I was wearing my black denim jacket over my red thin strapped tank top. My black backpack is still in tack at least I hope so. I'm running like hell, I was so happy that my belt with my two holsters with two glock 23 handguns and one of them had a flashlight installed so I was happy that was still intact. I still felt my thigh belt with my other glock 17 firearm is still intact as well as well as everything else however, I didn't stop running to check because I have walkers on my trail and the Governor and his men as well.

Adrenaline is running through my entire body, my legs are burning of all the running, but I didn't stop. I wasn't feeling pain in my legs so that was a good thing, my breathing not so much, but that wasn't going to stop me. Gunshots were heard from behind me, I didn't look back I kept running and dodging everything around me. Bursting out of a bush, I looked ahead of me and saw a huge building that's been fenced off, but there were walkers around the courtyard, they hear the gunshots and they come towards me and the group behind me. I pulled out my two black swords that my father gave me and started taking down walkers as I made my way towards the entrance. Dodging my way towards the entrance I looked closely and saw it's been chained and locked. "Shit." I looked around quickly and saw no other entrance so I quickly made a decision. "Guess I'm climbing the fucking fence." I ran as fast as I can towards the fence, jumped by using my good foot and grabbed onto the fence. I quickly climbed the fence, but stopped when I saw that the fence has been barb wired and it hit me.

This is a prison or was a prison. I glanced down and saw a couple of walkers. I looked back up at the barb wire and sighed to myself. "I'm going to regret this later." I continued to climb hoping I wouldn't cut by the wires. I pushed myself up on top of the barb wires and felt the bottom of my jeans rip a little as the spikes start to dig through the thin fabric and to my skin. I looked down on the other side of the fence and looked around to see if there any walkers. So far so good, however I wasn't going to like what I was about to do. "I'm really going to regret this later." I was about to jump off, the fabric of my jeans got caught, I lost my balance and I knew what was going to happen next. "Oh shit." I tried to grab the fence, but I grabbed the barb wires and felt the spikes pierce through my skin. I yelped, let go and fell to the ground on my side. I groan in pain as I felt sharp pain on my hip, my leg, my arm, my shoulder basically everything on my left side is in pain. "Now I really regret my decision at the point." I rolled over and slowly got up to my feet. I didn't hear any gunshots anymore, but I looked towards the forest I came out of and saw the Governor. He was smirking at me, I glared at him and he disappeared into the shadow of the forest. I sighed in relief thinking that I was safe as I turned around a boy who looked like he could be ten or twelve was pointing a gun at me. I raised my hands up in the air showing him that I mean no harm. He was wearing a light faded blue plaid shirt with a gray long sleeve under it, dark brown pants, and black sneakers and wearing a brown cowboy style hat. I didn't say anything to him and waited for him to confront me. Obvious this kid wasn't going to say anything so I decided to break that awkward silence besides the walkers behind me clawing at the fence. "I'm not here to hurt you kid, just trying to find a place to stay overnight that's all."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"My name is Ember Rogers and I was being chased by the Governor and a whole bunch of walkers."

"You from Woodbury? I shook my head.

"I was kept as a prisoner there, I couldn't fight or nothin, don't believe the Governor's views on life."

"How did you end up finding this place?"

"I ran like hell kid. Surprised I'm still even standing from all the running." There was a pause, but I quickly spoke again. "Look if you think I'm with the Governor as a spy or anything like that, I'm not. I became a threat to the Governor for a long time. I'm not going to hurt you or anyone you know I just need to find a place to stay overnight and then I'll be gone in the morning." The kid lowered his gun and looked at me with sympathy. I lowered my hands; my knees buckled and fell to the ground. Exhaustion took over and my breathing became heavy. The pain on my left of my body was still stinging, my hand was still bleed from being cut by the barb wires and I felt light headed. I saw the kid quickly comes towards me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" My entire body was exhausted; I couldn't hold myself up anymore so I slowly lowered myself down to the cold ground and lay on my left side that pain kept stinging. The kid moved to my side so he could see my face, he pushed back a strain of my straight bright red hair and looked into my green forest eyes. I saw his hand reach for something on my chest and I realized he was reaching for my necklace as I saw a circular silver pendant. He rubs his thumb over the silver pendant and looked at me. "What does this mean?" I gave him a small smile as my eyelids drape over my eyes.

"It means life source or energy." Before the kid could say anything else someone was calling for him.

"Carl!" My vision was blurring and saw a blur figure comes towards me and the kid name Carl. The figure kneeled next to me and Carl as I felt the figures hand on my shoulder.

"You alright girl?" It was southern accent, but I couldn't see the figure clearly. "Hey girl can you hear me?" I couldn't answer him because I was too exhausted, all I could was nod. "You ain't bit are you?" I slowly shook my head and spoke a few words.

"Not. Bit. Climb. Fence. Escape. From. Wood. Bury." With that my eyelids closed and illusion of sleep took me over. At was a peace with sleep.


	2. Nothing Out There

**Hey guys! this chpater is a little longer, but i hope you guys like it as much as I do. Anyway i did skip season 1 and 2 and went on in the middle of season 3, but i had a great idea and i went with it, but i'm still working on some stuff with the walking dead and i'll probably make another fanfic soon. **

**So last chapter we introduce Ember Rogers to Carl and she met Daryl Dixon for a brief moment before she passed out of exhaustion. In this chapter a lot of emotions go through the air of the prison and reunions. I already put a head a first attack of the prison, but there will be a second i promise this one is from the show, but i'm going to make up my own prison attack so don't worry.**

**Also this is a Daryl/OC and I'm going to go into that in the next chapter and in a few chapters ahead, but next chapter there will be some Daryl and Ember attraction going on I promise.**

**I do not own the Walking Dead cast! I own Ember and Clint Rogers!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 2: Nothing Out There

Ember Rogers's POV

I don't know how long I was sleeping, but when I woke up I was in a cell at least I think. I rubbed my tired eyes to get a better vision on the room. It was gray and depressing; I looked down and found myself laying in one of the bunks of the cell. My vision was back to normal; I sat up and rub the back of my head. I looked around the cell, I didn't see my backpack near me or the bunk which was made me worried. It has my clothes and my gear, everything, my whole life is in that backpack at least some of it is. I noticed my belt and my thigh belt was missing also when did I get a new pair of clothes? I was wearing black shorts, a black tank top and a over sized red plaid flannel shirt. My hand was wrapped in bandages; I lift up the shirt and saw purple and black bruises along my left side. "Shit." I whispered to myself.

"You're awake." I was startled when I heard the voice that I jumped up and went into a self defense stance from all the martial arts training I did before the world turned to shit. The man held up his hands in surrender telling me that he wasn't going to hurt me or he means no harm. He looked like he was in his thirty's or so, wearing some sort of old policemen uniform at least that's what I think, wearing dark worn out brown pants, brown boots, his eyes were blue, his skin looks a little pale and it looks like he hasn't shaved in awhile. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just came up here to check on you." I looked at him curiously, but I saw that he meant no harm to me. I lowered my fists, but my head was pounding in pain and I didn't have time to catch myself. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist before I hit the ground. "Easy, you're still recovering from all the running you did." I looked at him with a confused expression. "My son Carl told us. Ember do you remember me?" My eyebrows furrowed together.

"How do you know me?" He kneeled in front of me and cupped my hands in his. He looked into my forest green eyes.

"I knew your father; he is a dear friend of mine."

"You knew my dad?"

"I did and I meet you when you're born. I watched you grow up and I baby sat you when your father went out of town. Don't you remember?" This guy knows my dad, but how? How does he know my dad? I rubbed my head and then my eyes and I close them as the memories slowly start to come back. I'm seeing faces, familiar faces from my past, but I can't pin point them out. The voices I hear their familiar too, but I don't remember their names. "Ember?" My eyes snapped opened and I looked at the guy with my eyes wide.

"Uncle Rick?" His frown broke into a smile of joy and happiness and so did I. Tears started streaming down my cheeks as well as Uncle Rick. I lunged forward at him in gulfing him in a hug. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as I felt his own tears drip on my shoulder. I can't believe it, Uncle Rick is alive, and he's alive. I pulled away from him, wiped my tears and smiled. "I don't believe it, you're alive." He chuckled.

"I'm so happy you're alive too." I felt his hand stroking the back of my head and smiled at me. "Look at you, how much you have grown into a beautiful young woman." I actually blushed a little at Uncle Rick's comment and chuckled.

"And look at you, growing a beard or something or at least trying?"

"I haven't had time to shave in awhile. I'll get to it sometime." He smiled at me.

"I'm so happy to see you Uncle Rick. The last time I saw you was during the summer almost about three years ago give or take."

"It sure has been awhile. I thought I would never get to see you again after all of this."

"I thought so too, but here we are now. Family sticks together no matter what right?"

"Right." My smile grew wider and so did his. We hugged each other again, but a thought came up. I pulled away and looked into his blue eyes.

"Does Carl remember me?" His smile grew ten times wider and nodded.

"At first he didn't remember, but when I told him about Uncle Clint and you and how close you guys were, he remembered. He's been anxious to see you, but I told him you need rest and to recover your strength."

"I think my strength is back, I also noticed that it's almost getting dark. How long have I been sleeping?"

"About five hours give or take." I chuckled and to be honest I was anxious to see Carl. He's like a little brother to me and since I didn't have brothers or sisters, he and I were very close.

"Where's Carl?"

"He downstairs with the others."

"Can I see him?" He nodded.

"Of course, go on." I quickly got up and put on my black ski boots that went up to my shins, but before I walked out of the cell I looked at Uncle Rick again.

"Who carried and changed my clothes?"

"Daryl Dixon was the one who carried you, Beth and Maggie helped you out of those dirty clothes."

"And I'm guessing this big red plaid flannel shirt is Daryl's right?" Uncle Rick nodded.

"He may want that back soon, but I know you love plaid flannel shirt so it might be awhile when he gets that back." He smirked and I smirked as well. I walked over towards the stairs and I saw Carl sitting against the wall with a blonde girl who looks like she's in her teens maybe around sixteen or seventeen. I looked around saw a middle age man with a white beard and a small ponytail, he was on crutches and he only had one foot missing. I saw two man one of them looked like he was in his mid twenties and the other look like he was thirty or something. He was missing one hand and had some sort of metal gauntlet with a knife at the end of it, the other had a crossbow behind his back, wearing dark blue faded jeans, black combat boots, a dark blue long sleeve shirt and wearing a black vest over it. I looked ahead and saw a dark skinned woman wearing a dark purple tank top, tan jeans, brown combat boots; she has dread locks and wearing a head band. She had a sword handing off her shoulders. She looks dangerous, but I can handle her. I quietly walked down the stairs so no one would hear me, Carl looked up and saw me. His eyes went wide and broke into a smile. I couldn't help, but smile as the tears started to come back. Carl quickly got up and ran towards me.

"Ember!" He yelled as everyone turned their attention towards us. I didn't care about everyone else; all I cared was that Carl was alive and safe.

"Carl." I whispered I fell to my knees as I in gulf him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. His tears were dripping on the shirt that Daryl Dixon guy lend me. Carl whimpered into my chest as I whimpered into his shoulder.

"I'm so happy that you're alive." I stroked the back of Carl's head to calm him down, I didn't want him to go into shock or hyperventilate.

"I'm so happy that you're okay. I was so worried about you Carl."

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, I'm so sorry." I pulled away and cupped his cheeks.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Carl, I know it's been a long time since we saw each other and I know I should have visited more, but you know Uncle Clint. He was busy with work and there were sometimes he couldn't bring me along. I know we haven't seen each other in a long time, but I'm here," I brushed the tears away with my thumb and smiled at him. "I'm here and I'm never leaving you."

"Promise?" He sniffed and I chuckled. The kid and his promises.

"I promise." I pulled him into a hug again and he hugged me even tighter than before. I'm never leaving Carl and I'm going to protect him from anything or anyone that hurts him. I still felt a lot of eyes on us, but I could feel Uncle Rick's eyes on us. Carl pulled away from the hug and smiled.

"Come on you need to meet everyone." I chuckled, got up to my feet and wiped the remaining tears on my cheeks. Carl grabbed my hand and led me towards the middles of the cell block. "Over there that's Michonne, she joined the group not long ago," He pointed at the dark skinned woman and she nodded. Not much of a talker I guess. "Over there is Daryl and Merle Dixon, Daryl has been with us since the beginning and we found Merle a few days ago," He pointed over to our left. The guy Merle with a hand missing smirked at me and slight nodded. I hesitated at first to say hi, but Daryl got my hesitation and elbowed Merle in the stomach. He clutched his stomach and glared at his brother. Before Carl could finish up introductions, a series of gunshots were fired. It grabbed all of our attention and we looked up towards the windows. Uncle Rick looked out the window and his eyes went wide.

"Uncle Rick where's my bag and belt?" He looked at me and pointed towards the entrance of the cell block. Carl let go of my hand and we both ran towards the table that all of my stuff was on. Carl and I made it first before everyone else; I grabbed my belt with my two guns, knives and dagger and quickly put it on. I was so happy that these black shorts have belt loops otherwise I would only be wearing my thigh belt. Speaking of which I grabbed my thigh belt with my father's old gun that he has given to me and quickly put it on. Just as I was about to run out, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Uncle Rick holding out my father's swords. It took me a few minutes to realize that dad was no longer with us; he trained me when I was six years old. I grabbed them and quickly slipped over my shoulder the strap was dangling across my chest as I could feel the black quilted holster against my back. Uncle Rick squeezed my shoulders lightly and nodded.

"You be careful out there, I don't want to lose my niece." I nodded.

"I will and you won't lose me, not that easily." Uncle Rick nodded and let go of my shoulders. I nodded, bolted out of the prison with Carl in front of me. He opened the door as the sun hits my skin and eyes. It blinded me for a second when I heard the series of gunshots. My eyes adjusted to the sunlight and looked into the distances of the forest. Three truck, the Governor and his men shooting at the group. I looked over to my left and saw the blonde and Carl shooting at them and staying in cover. I looked to my right and saw the Dixon brothers behind a car taking down the Governor's men. Uncle Rick and another guy who looks like an Asian stood beside me. I looked at both of them and asked them to cover me. They both nodded and started shooting at Governor. I bolted towards the fence, jumped and started climbing. I made it to the top, the wires can't scratch me because of my boots, grabbed my guns from my belt and started shooting. The Governor saw me and yelled at one of his men. I saw a van driving towards the entrance of the gate, busted through it and stopped in the middle of the courtyard. The back door opens up a whole bunch of walkers come running out of the truck and into the courtyard. "Holy shit." A girl wearing all black and a biker's helmet got out of the truck and started running back towards the Governor and his men. My eyes went wide as how many walkers came out of that truck. I looked back and met Uncle Rick's gaze, he knew what I was thinking and I know it's a stupid idea, but we need to get rid of these walkers. I put my two guns in the holster of my belt and I closed my eyes. I could feel Uncle Rick's eyes on me and I could hear him yelling my name.

"Ember don't do it! It's suicide! Ember please don't!" My eyes are still closed and I whispered something to myself that I know I'm going to regret.

"I'm sorry Uncle Rick. I'm sorry Carl." Just as I was about to jump off the fence, someone grabbed my ankles and yanked them. I lost balance and started to fall backwards towards the ground. However, I didn't hit the ground, someone had caught me or I fell on him or her. I groaned in pain, I rubbed my forehead and tried to get up, but pair of arms was wrapped around my waist. A groan of pain was heard from under me; I looked down and saw a pair of sapphire blue eyes looking into my green forest eyes. Daryl. His hot breath was hitting my skin every time he breathed, he was handsome for being a redneck and his has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. His hair was shaggy a little, but straight and it was long, but not long like to his shoulders just about to the end of his jaw line I guess. He had somewhat of a beard and a mustache, but they weren't like Uncle Rick's they were shorter a little. We both stared at each other what felt like hours and neither of us said anything to each other. I felt Uncle Rick grab my arm, yanked me out of Daryl's grasp and pulled me into a bear hug. Carl came running towards us and hugged my waist.

"Ember don't ever do that again, I lost Lori, Shane and Clint, I'm not going to lose you either." I nodded and started regretted for what I was about to do. Uncle Rick kissed the top of my head and led me back towards the entrance of the prison. I glanced back at Daryl who got up already and Merle was standing next to him. Daryl looked at me with no expression on his face whatsoever. I felt Carl's hand in mine lightly squeeze it; I looked down at Carl and smiled at him. I wrapped my arm around Carl's shoulders and pulled him towards me. We walked into the prison towards the cell block as did everyone else. I got out of Uncle Rick's warmth, Carl let go of my hand as I walked up the stairs and looked out the window. I felt everyone's eyes on me like they are waiting for me to say something, but I don't know what though. I have nothing to say about anything, I know the Governor did this because of me and he knows I'm a threat. He may know about my father, but it doesn't give him a right to go through my shit or my life. "Ember?" I looked down at Uncle Rick who gave me a concern look. "Was the Governor after you?" I looked back towards the window and could see the forest in the distances. I sighed they need to know, they need to know the truth.

"Before the world went into this apocalypse, I was out on my own. Dad was in Washington at the time it had happened. He called me telling me what was happening and saying that I should get out of town and into a safe place. The only thing I could think of is the cabin that we have out in the woods or one of our friend's farms; I decided to go to the cabin. It was safe and away from the city. As I made it to the cabin, I turned on the radio and heard what happened that the dead were eating the living. I stay there for a couple of days, but I knew I wouldn't be safe there. I grabbed anything I needed and headed out deep into the forest. Since dad took me hunting during the summer, I became accustom in the forest. I stayed in the trees and I would leap from tree to tree and that's how I made my way towards Woodbury. My friend Jon was there when all of this was happening. When I made to Woodbury, there was nothing left, just a whole bunch of walkers roaming around. As I walked into the town, I spotted Jon on a roof being overrun by a group of men. They killed Jon." I touched the necklace that Jon had given to me a long time ago. The circular necklace was a symbol of life source or energy. "Jon was my best friend and I saw him killed by a man who called himself the Governor. I took out as many of his men as I could until I saw two men who didn't shot at me, but stared at me in relief. I automatically knew the two men because I know there faces. I made a run for it, but I didn't get far. When they captured me, I was tortured, beaten and raped by the Governor. When he found out who I was, he saw me as a threat and kept me prisoner for god knows how long." At this point tears were streaming down my cheeks as the terror of my memories were plagued by the Governor. My hands balled into fists as I grind my teeth together. "For nine months, he tortured, beaten and raped me like was nothing, not even a human being. He took everything away from me. Nine months of being terrorized by that monster left me vulnerable." Silence took in the cell block and I didn't look anyone. I can only imagine Uncle Rick's face, shocked, anger, rage, hurt, sadness, heartbroken. I can only imagine. "However, the two men who recognized me helped me to get back to original health. Martinez and Milton worked with my dad and they both made a promise to him that they would look after me. Milton helped me back to health and Martinez got the Governor to go out and hunt, but it only lasted for a week or so. Before the Governor knew what was going on, a group of survivors raided on the town. Milton grabbed my stuff and weapons and handed me off to Martinez. Milton stayed behind to deal with the Governor, Martinez and I made out. We drove for two miles and decided to go on foot. We burned the car making sure any loose DNA was left behind was burned. We walked through the forest for a good couple of hours and decided we need rest. We climbed a tree and stayed there for the night and be on our way by morning." Silence once again took over the cell block as I sighed. Just talking about it pains me so much and I was ready to stop, but Uncle Rick spoke.

"Ember, you can stop. You don't have to explain anymore. I know this was hard to talk about and relive the nightmare, but you don't have to say anymore." I heard Uncle Rick's footsteps coming up the stairs and his arms wrapped around me.

"Uncle Rick, he's after me because I'm a threat, a threat to him and he will find a way to get rid of me once and for all. Me staying here, I'm putting you guys at risk and he won't hesitate to kill you,"

"Ember listen to me," He pulled away and looked at me. "I will not anything happen to you and I will not let the Governor take you away. I won't let him kill you. I made a promise too, to you father. I told him that if I ever found you I would take care of you and protect you. I made that promise before the world went to shit and I will do that. I won't let anything happen to you and neither will Carl. I won't lose you both." He pulled me into a hug again and this time I didn't hesitate in hugging him back. "I won't cast you out, none of us will." I nodded in agreement with him and let the tears fall. I let go of Uncle Rick and gave him a small smile.

"I had to tell you guys because if I let you guys stay in the dark of who I am and what I know, I just knew it was going to end up bad."

"I'm glad you told us Ember and I know it was hard, I get that."

"Thank you Uncle Rick. I think I'm going to lay down for awhile. Call me if you need me to go hunting or something." He nodded and I walked towards my cell on the other side. I glanced down and I met Daryl's sapphire blue eyes. Our eyes locked with each other for about a minute until I broke the connection. I walked into my cell, grabbed a blanket and lay down on the bed. I thought to myself, the world out there is nothing anymore, there's nothing out there, no life, no nothing. As I let sleep take over me, I couldn't help myself from thinking of this, where on earth are you dad? Where are you?


	3. Strange

**Hey guys! got some interesting reviews and yes i agree, The Governor is an ASSHOLE! Especially in the season finale! I was like oh shit he killed everyone in cold blood well almost everyone that one girl survive and who cried at the end of the episode? I know I did! I don't know what Andrea sees in him, but she made her own choice that's her fault in the end. **

**Anyway, back to the story, so you guys like the last chapter and I was really happy and so sorry that this is late, but apparently spring break took over my time since i was going to all different kind of events during the week so the only time i had to write and update was late at night and school just started and it's going to be a busy quarter so for later on chapters i'm sorry that i won't be updating frequently, but they will be updated i promise.**

**So what do you know about last chapter, well 1 Ember is fully recovered and well rested, 2 Ember is happily reunited with her uncle which is Rick if you haven't read or in case you guys forgot, 4 Carl is happy that Ember is alive and happy to have her back, 5 the Governor attacks the prison, 6 Ember almost jumps the fence but was pulled down by Daryl, 7 Ember tells them what happened and what the Governor did to her, 8 Rick tells her she will not be an outcast to the group and wants her to stay and 9 as she falls asleep the one question that still haunts her, where is her father?**

**And that was last chapter, in this chapter old memories come back and an interaction with Ember and Daryl. it's little and only in Ember's POV, but the next chapter will be Daryl's POV just trying to study his attitude, the way he speaks and his physical and emotional state of mind for the group and his brother. So bare with me if i don't get it right. **

**Helpful comments are helpful to make the story better, but there will be no bullying on this story or anything like that I will not tolerate it and unnecessary comments will be deleted. **

**Before I forget, the song i choose for this chapter is by Snow Patrol featuring Martha Wainwright. It's suppose to be Ember's lullaby that her father would sing to her and i thought it would be perfect.**

**I think i got everything covered oh and if i didn't describe Daryl Dixon well enough, i'm sorry it was hard trying to describe him and i'm trying really hard so take it easy on me at least i'm trying.**

**I do not own the Walking Dead cast! I own Ember and Clint Rogers and Jon!**

**So enjoy you guys! Long live the Walking Dead!**

**Hugs and kisses! **

Chapter 3: Strange

Rick Grimes's POV

As I watched Ember walk to her cell, I couldn't help, but think of the horrors that she's been through. Being out on her own without her father, seeing her best friend killed, being a prisoner at Woodbury, it's like a never ending nightmare for her. My own niece, suffering from what she's been through, but why did she had to do it alone? Why was Clint in Washington in the first place? What was he doing in Washington?

"Rick," I snapped out of my own thoughts and look down at Hershel. He looked worried and concerned about something, but I think I know what it is. "We can't let her stay here."

"I am not throwing her out there."

"Rick she's a danger to us all. The Governor is after her,"

"He's after all of us! He's tortured my niece for nine months Hershel! Nine fucking months! I am not letting her out of my grasp again! I will not lose her Hershel! I will not!" Silence has taken over the cell block as I let out my outrage on Hershel, I couldn't bring myself to throw out my own niece. She may not be flesh and blood, but I promise Clint that I would take care of her no matter what and I'm not about to break my promise. Before I could say anything else Maggie stepped in.

"I think we should let her stay," I looked at Maggie and gave her a small smile. "She could be a great asset to us, she knows how to fight and she may have information about the Governor. We can't just kick her out."

"I agree with Maggie," Glenn came up and put his hand on her shoulder. "She may have some information about the Governor, but she's been through hell and back. She deserves to stay in a safe place and deserve to call this place home." I nodded at Glenn then looked at Beth, Carl, Carol, Michonne, Daryl and Merle. They all nodded for Ember to stay, Hershel wasn't too happy, but hopefully he'll come to his senses.

"So it stands, Ember is staying and she is going to help us fight against the Governor."

Ember Roger's POV

**Flashback**

_ "Hey dad! Whatcha doin?" I put my arms around his neck from behind as I watch dad assembling his arrows. Dad always loved archery, he would make it own arrows and bow. Dad glanced back at me and smiled._

_ "Cleaning and fixing any kinks out of my bow." I smiled at dad and he smiled too._

_ "What are you doing princess?" I shrugged my shoulders._

_ "Nothing really, just got home from school and now I'm bored." He laughed and turned around to face me. His smile quickly disappeared as he gets a good look at me. _

_ "What happened to your neck?" My smile disappeared and I quickly brush my hair over my neck to hide the bruises, but dad already got my wrist and slowly brushed away my hair. I closed my eyes as his finger tips touched my bare skin. I hissed at the pain when his finger tips touch my bruised skin and quickly pulled his fingers away. He looked into my eyes and he sighed. "They did again, didn't they?" His voice was calm and not full of anger. I let out a shaky breath and nodded. Tears were forming behind my eyes and I felt ashamed. Dad pulled me into a hug and I found myself sitting in his lap, my head resting on his shoulders and letting soft whimpers escape from my mouth. He was stroking the back of my head and whispering to me. "It's okay, it's okay they aren't going to hurt you. I won't let them hurt you ever again I promise." I could only nod because I couldn't form any words. I hate it when dad has to see fresh new bruises as the old ones are healed and gone. Dad was rocking me back and forth to calm me down and he started to sing my mom's favorite song. _

_I have a map and draw a straight line_

_Over rivers, farms, and state lines_

_The distance from A to where you B_

_It's only finger-lengths that I see_

_I touch the place _

_Where I'd fine your face_

_My fingers increases of distance dark places_

_Dad's voice was so beautiful and soft that my whimpers were no more as my eyes started getting tired and fall into an endless sleep. _

**End of Flashback**

My eyes slowly opened as I heard dad's voice in my head singing mom's favorite song from my dream. Dad would always sing half of the song to me to help me sleep better at night. His voice was still in my head and I have the urge to sing the rest of the song. I got up from my bed and stretched my arms. I heard the crackling of fire, I guess the prison doesn't have heat then again it is a prison. I was still wearing black shorts, black tank top and wearing Daryl's red plaid flannel shirt that's keeping my upper body warm. I grabbed my black ski boots, put them on and walked out of my cell. I looked down and saw the blonde girl, a brown hair girl and Carl sitting around the fire. I looked over towards the entrance of the cell block and saw Michonne leaning against wall. I walked down towards the stairs, I walked down the stairs and looked over left and saw Uncle Rick, Hershel and Daryl. I looked closely noticed something Uncle Rick's arm before I could say anything I heard Carl's soft voice.

"Ember," I snapped my head towards him and saw him smiling. I smiled back at him and continued to walk down the stairs. My feet my contact with the ground and walked over to Carl. I sat next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders to keep him warm. "Are you feeling better?" I looked down and smiled.

"I'm feeling much better little man." I ruffled his hair, he chuckled and I kissed his head. He rested his head on my shoulder and I leaned my cheek against his head. We watched the fire in silence and enjoyed the peace. The first verse of the song is still playing in my mind and hearing dad's voice. I know the song by heart and I was dying of singing it. I ran my hand through my long red hair and softly sighed. I glanced towards Uncle Rick and noticed Daryl staring at me. Those sapphire eyes are truly beautiful and deadly, his expression on his face was curious, but I quickly looked back at the fire. At this point, I couldn't take anymore silence and since the song was still repeating in my head I decided to sing the rest of the song.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_

_There is no peace that I've found so far_

_The laughter penetrates my silence_

_As drunken men find flaws in science_

Everyone looked towards me and Carl, but I don't pay attention, I just stare at the fire as I sing. Carl looks up at me in awe that I could sing, he and everyone continued to listen.

_Their words mostly noises_

_Ghosts with just voices_

_Your words in my memory_

_Are like music to me_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground _

_And, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms._

As I continued to stare at the fire, I could see my memories play in the fire. I saw dad and I playing outside with smiles and laughter, the fire shifted to another memory of dad and I at a carnival. I felt Carl's hand on mine and lightly squeeze it. I squeeze back telling him 'it will all be okay' squeeze.

_After I have traveled so far_

_We'd set fire to the third bar_

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up from_

_The last place we left off _

I heard another voice join in the last verse I sang, I looked down and saw Carl singing along. Well I'll be, he remembers the song I used to sing to him when he was three. A single tear ran down my face as Carl sings along with me and everyone stares at us in awe.

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms _

_And miles from where you are _

_I lay down on the cold ground _

_And I, I pray that something picks me up _

_And sets me down in your warm arms _

I saw the last memory playing in the fire which was dad and I sitting on the roof top of our house watching the night sky. Silent tears stream down my cheeks, Carl leaning more towards me as he silently cries and I squeeze his hand tighter. I looked towards Uncle Rick who was staring at us and he had tears streaming down his face. I glanced back at the fire knowing I can't take it anymore, I let go of Carl's hand and I gently lift my arm. Before I got up, I turned towards Carl, brushed the tears away and gave him a small smile. He returned the gesture; I got up and walked out of the cell block and outside to get some air. The cold air hit my hot skin and I felt my whole body relax at the cool air. I let out my choked up sobs as all of those memories played in the fire, the singing of my mom's favorite song and Carl singing along. It was too painful to be in there with everyone staring at you when you sing out randomly. I ran my fingers through my long red hair and let out a scowl. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. Am I going insane? Just seeing those memories playing in the fire is like being stabbed in the heart. Too much pain and I couldn't handle it. Someone cleared their throat; I quickly grabbed my curved dagger and throw it at the shadow figure.

"Jesus christ!" I was met by sapphire eyes and my forest green eyes widened. "What the hell is er' problem woman!?" I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Sneaking up on people! I could've fucking killed you!" He let out a harsh laugh and shook his head.

"No one can kill a Dixon that easy." I scowled and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Daryl?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"To get some air, what about you?"

"Same thing, but another reason entirely, now give me back my dagger." Daryl's eyebrow rise in curiosity, he picked up my dagger from the ground and looked at me. I walked over towards him, reached for my dagger in his hand, but he quickly pulls it away from my reach.

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's a reason that you wouldn't understand." I reached for my dagger again, but he pulled further away from me.

"Just answer the damn question woman!"

"You wanna know!? Fine! I saw all my memories dancing in the fire as I sang my mother's favorite song along with Carl and I couldn't sit there any longer as the question still lingers in my mind! I keep asking myself every night before I fall asleep and it haunts me every day of my life! Not knowing where he is, what happened to him, did he survive this shit of a apocalypse! I have all of those questions lingering in my mind and I don't have answers to them! I don't even know if he's alive!" Silence filled the air as fresh tears stream down my cheeks. Daryl just stands there looking dumbfound about what I confess to him, my breathing was heavy and I glared at him. Still dumbfound and shocked that I yelled at him. I reached for my dagger out of his hand and walked away from him.

"You were talking about your father weren't you?" I gripped the handle of my dagger tighter, spun around and gave him a death glare.

"Who do you think I was talking about!?"

"I don't know, brother or sister."

"I'm an only child; I have no brothers or sisters whatsoever." I mumbled, he nodded, and I turned around, sighed in relief and stared at the ground. The awkward silence fills the night breeze and moonlight shining down on us. You could hear the growls of the walkers in the night air, the wind was harsh tonight, the cold breeze hit my exposed skin and I could feel goosebumps forming on my skin. I started to shiver against the cold breeze; I hugged myself to keep myself warm. I glanced behind my shoulder and saw Daryl just standing there watching me. I growled in annoyance and sighed. "Why are you really out here?"

"Came out to get some air, getting shit hot in there."

"There's another reason you're out here, what is it?"

"Can a guy just come out and get some fresh air? God woman."

"Uncle Rick sent you out here, didn't he?" There was a pause, he sighed in defeat and nodded.

"He just wanted to know if you were okay, you kind of ran out of there like were some kind of plague or something."

"I already explained it to you once; I'm not going to explain to you again. I came out here because I needed to clear my head."

"I know, Rick just wanted to make sure you're okay that's all." I rolled my eyes and looked out into the distances and watched the walkers roam around the courtyard near the gate. There was something else that was lingering in my mind as well, it was a long shot, but I needed to know.

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Why did you pull me down from the fence?" There was a pause and I waited patiently for his answer. From what I can tell, he's not good with a people. At least that's what I gathered.

"Rick has been through a lot, lost his best friend, lost his wife, but he talked about you." I slowly turned around to see Daryl's face; he's hard to read then again he is a redneck. His hands were stuffed into his pocket, his crossbow slung across his shoulder; he was wearing one of his sleeves less shirts with black leather sleeves, wearing a black vest over it, jeans and black combat boots. His hair was shaggy and long in the back and short in the front I guess, but I have to say he is kind of handsome. "Rick has a picture of you that he still keeps. He would talk about you and how much he missed you. He wondered if you survived and well, it's obvious that you are alive. His sapphire eyes were staring into my soul; I couldn't stop staring into those beautiful eyes. Our eyes met into a familiar gaze like the time when he caught me when he yanked me off the fence and he broke my fall. His arms wrapped around me tightly and protectively and those eyes. God what the hell is wrong with me? Do I have feelings for this guy? What the hell? I shook off this strange feeling in me and broke the gaze with Daryl's eyes. I sighed and rub the back of my neck.

"Uncle Rick told you about me?" He nodded.

"Told us about how strong you are and how majestic you can be. He told us about your father."

"Did he tell you that they went to high school and college together?" He nodded. "Did he tell you how he met my mother?" He nodded. "Did he tell you my mother died after giving birth to me?" He nodded.

"He told me everything about you even about your past before the world went to shit."

"He never gave up on me."

"Not even for a second he thought you were dead. He even thought of searching for you back in his old town which wasn't far from here, but he didn't want to put the group in danger."

"He made the right choice. I know it's going to take awhile for everyone to trust me so I'm going to be a little distant."

"Rick trusts you and so does Carl."

"But they don't trust me, they barely know me and one of them wants me out. I know the Governor is after me and me being here is putting everyone in danger."

"And like Rick said, we can protect you, if you leave now, Rick will not stop looking for you and if you get captured by the Governor, Rick will go mad. He just got you back."

"Why do you care? Why do you care about me?"

"Because we don't leave one of our own behind, not now, not ever." Silence filled the air once again, I looked at him and I could see the overly protection in his eyes. I never saw a man be over protective of a strange girl like me with a messed up life. He slowly walked towards me and tensed up a little. As he got close to me I avoided eye contact with him, I felt his hands on both of my shoulders. I looked up and Daryl's face was close to mine and he pushed back a strain of my red hair out of my hair. "It's getting late we should head back in." I nodded and as I was about to leave, I felt Daryl's arm snake over my shoulders and his other hand rubbing my arm. Even though I was wearing his shirt, I was still cold from the night air breeze. "Plus, it's fucking cold out and your wearing shorts." I chuckled a little and looked back at him with my forest green eyes.

"That's not my fault, I woke up and I was wearing them. By the way, thank you for letting me wear your shirt." He nodded.

"No problem, it looks better on you." I smiled as he led me back inside the prison. I couldn't help, but feel strange being around Daryl. Not the dangerous type of feeling, but almost caring kind of feeling. Even though I barely know him, but I have the feeling that Daryl would do anything to protect everyone including me. As we walked into the cell block, everyone were in their own cell sleeping, Daryl led me up the stairs and towards me cell. We both walked in and both sat on the bed. My head was leaning on his shoulder, his arm was still wrapped around my shoulders and his head was leaning against my head. It was still cold in the prison since the fire was out, it was colder in the cell then outside; I rather sleep outside then sleep here. Both Daryl and I were trying to stay awake, but both our eyelids were about to shut. He was about to get up, but I grabbed his arm and he looked at me with a confused expression.

"Do you mind staying with me? I don't want to be alone." He looked shocked about me asking him to stay, but he got the courage to nod and sat back down on the bed. He then lay down on the bed on his back and sighed. I ran my hand through my hair and yawned. I felt Daryl's hand on my arm and gently pulling me towards him. I kicked off my boots and lay down next to him. I snuggled close to his side; my head was resting on his shoulder and my hand rested on his chest. His body was radiating of heat and I snuggled closer to him, I noticed he was starting to stiffen a little. Guess he's not used to have people close to him, let alone a girl either. However, he relaxed a little and wrapped him arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Daryl,"

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight and thank you." There was a pause for a moment, but I heard him sigh and his muscles started to relax, that's a good sign.

"Goodnight sweetheart and your welcome." I smiled to myself and sleep took over, but that strange feeling never went away. I guess I'll have to figure it out in the morning.


	4. If I Never Wake Again

**Hey guys! Sorry that's this chapter is really late, school started like about two weeks ago and I've be swamped with homework and I've been re-watching The Walking Dead season 3 to study the story line and to put in my own scenes as well so i'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. **

**So last chapter was pretty good and hopefully this chapter is good, but I feel like this isn't my best chapter I've written for someone reason I've been having writers block. It's been happening a lot now and I don't know why, but i'm trying so if you guys don't like this chapter. I will agree with you, I totally will because this isn't my best work.**

**Plus this whole chapter is on Daryl's POV and again if it's not what you guys expect it to be, i'm sorry i'm really trying so if it's not what you expect please give me some slack. **

**So the next chapter is going to be Ember's POV and there going to switch back and forth between Rick and Ember of what he remembers of her life, finding out she was being bullied and also trying to figure what Clint Roger's job was and what he was doing in Washington D.C. It will be longer as well just like this one.**

**I think I got everything covered if not, then send me a message and will get right on it. The next chapter will be posted over the weekend. I've been working on it and if I get it done quicker then you guys get a special treat.**

**Also I'm working on updating my other stories as well so that's also a plus and check them out if you like the Avengers, Resident Evil and Star Wars the Clone Wars. **

**I don't own the Walking Dead! I own Ember and Clint Rogers! Long live The Walking Dead!**

**Enjoy this chpater!**

**Hugs and kisses! **

Chapter 4: If I Never Wake Again

**Daryl Dixon's POV**

It had to be like three in the morning and I woke up in the cell of the prison. I recalled last night's conversation with Ember. She was worried that she was putting everyone in danger because of the Governor and how much she's hurting, but doesn't show it. I do remember her asking me to stay with her because she didn't want to be alone. I was surprised she wanted me to stay with her, but I stayed anyway. It's not like me to be like this, I mean I'm not good with women. I'm not good with all of these emotions and lovey dovey shit. I never had to deal with it because it was only me and brother Merle. Yeah, Merle had his fair share of women, but I never really bothered to deal with one. However, here I am with Ember all cuddle up against me, but for some reason I didn't mind. I looked down at her and she looked like she's at peace, her face was relaxed and showed no sign of fear. She's been through hell and back and it's amazing how strong she is. I watched her sleep for a moment before I go on watch, I quietly get out of her bed, I look down at her one more time and I couldn't help, but admire her beauty. What the hell is wrong with me!? I can't be thinking about her like this! I just met the woman! I shook this strange feeling off, grabbed my crossbow from the bunk above and quietly left Ember's cell. As I walked down stairs and walked to the end of the cell block, I see Merle sitting at one of the tables. He looks up at me and giving me one of his signature smirks.

"Hey there little brother!"

"What the hell are you doing up?"

"Just got off from patrol, couldn't fall asleep." He nodded and started heading outside towards the guard tower. "Where you been little brother?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Last night, where did you do?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Went outside to get some air."

"You sure there baby brother?"

"Yeah why do you want to know?"

"No reason." I shook my head and headed towards the guard tower. I walked up the stairs, opened the door and saw Rick watching the courtyard that's filled with walkers. Rick sighed and rubbed his tired eyes and leaned against the railing.

"What's on your mind?" Rick glanced over as I walked up to him. He looked exhausted like he hasn't slept in days, but I know why. He doesn't sleep so he can't see Lori. He keeps himself busy so he won't have too. He sighs and looks out into the distances.

"A lot of things, but I don't know where to start."

"Does it have to do with the Governor or Ember?"

"Both." I nodded and leaned against the railing as well and listened. "I can't stop thinking about what the Governor did to Ember." I didn't say anything yet; I want to hear what Rick has to say about the Governor keeping Ember as a prisoner. He's probably angry at himself. "How he tortured her and raped her for nine months. Nine months of pure horror and the pain she had dealt with. Nine months and I couldn't do anything to protect her. She's my best friend's daughter for Christ sakes. What am I going to tell her father if we ever find him or if he finds us? What am I going to tell him?" Rick's right, if Ember's father finds us or we find him, what are we going to tell him? Like Ember said, is even still alive? "And now we're getting into a fight with Woodbury, what am I going to do?" See this is why I don't do well in groups, I would be on my own and I wouldn't have to deal with all of this, but if I was on my own I wouldn't have the support of others. Plus, these people don't know how a thing about hunting and were all became family, I almost abandon them. But I came back. They may not be happy that I brought back Merle, but we came back. I sighed and ran my hand over my face.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Rick looked at me and nodded. "You need to protect the group, forget about the Governor, the group is more important than that psychopath son of a bitch. The group is more important especially Ember." Rick looked at me like confused puppy; I sighed and look out into the distances. "Ember asked me to stay with her last night,"

"And did you?" I nodded. "May I ask why?"

"She didn't want to be alone and I'm sure as hell I wasn't going to say no."

"During the night, was she having any nightmares?" I shook my head.

"Last time I checked, she was sleeping peacefully and she felt relaxed, but I did notice something."

"What did you notice?"

"She has faint dark circles under her eyes like she hasn't been sleeping,"

"Or she wasn't able to sleep during her captivity at Woodbury."

"She also has faints scars on both of her arms and maybe one on her neck, but I'm not sure though. I didn't get a good look at it." He nodded and glanced at the floor.

"She must have gotten them from the Governor; she probably has multiple scars all over her body. Some probably already healed and others,"

"Not so much. She said that the Governor saw her as a threat, what does he mean by that?"

"I don't know, that's the one thing I don't understand."

"What did her father do before this shit happened?"

"I never asked him, Clint was always the quiet one always kept it to himself, but I did over hear his phone conversation."

"Do you remember what the conversation was about?"

"All I remember was something about an attempt assassination, government will fall and leader will fail to protect. That's all I heard."

"Well whatever it was, the Governor knew something and Ember probably didn't even know."

"Clint told Ember everything no matter what it was, he told her everything. He wouldn't keep his job a secret, he would've told Ember about it. He would've."

"But what if he didn't, Rick he may not have told her because he didn't want to put her in danger nor have any enemies come and find her."

"Or maybe he didn't have enough time to tell before all this happened."

"There are many unanswered questions that she doesn't know and we don't know either."

"Then were going to have to find those answers." I looked at him and raised my eyebrow at him.

"You're not seriously of asking her the stuff we just talked about right?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"Daryl if she knows the answers, then we need to ask her about it before the Governor kills us all." Before I could say anything, the door busted opened. Both Rick and I turned towards the door, Rick ready his rifle and I readied my crossbow, but we quickly lowered when we saw Glenn and Maggie. Something wasn't right their eyes were wide like something has happened.

"What the hell?" Maggie spoke before Glenn had time to.

"Ember,"

"What happened?"

"She's not waking up." I bolted out of the tower with Rick right behind me, I heard Maggie's footsteps, but I didn't hear Glenn. I bolted through the prison doors and ran towards the cell block. I almost trip over the tables, but I catch my balance and started running again. I looked around and saw Beth holding Judith in her arms. She pointed towards Ember's cell; both me and Rick ran up the stairs, Rick stops in front of Beth and checks on Judith. I ran towards Ember's cell and I halted at her cell door. Hershel was sitting next to Ember's bed and tabbing her forehead with a wet cloth. I looked at Ember; my heart was pounding in my chest as I see Ember motionless on the bed. Carl was lying next to her on the other side of the bed with his head laying down on her stomach and holding her hand. Rick came over with Beth who still has Judith in her arms; they both looked into Ember's cell and see what has become of her. Rick walked in Ember's cell as Hershel got up from the seat and walked towards Rick and me.

"Hershel what happened?" Hershel looked at Rick with a sympathy look I guess, but I didn't like it one bit.

"Rick she went into a coma." I looked at Hershel; my eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. Rick leaned against the wall before he collapsed. I leaned against the cell door before I even collapsed; Beth was holding Judith close to her as tears started to form in her eyes.

"How?"

"Carl heard some moaning from Ember's cell, he went to go check on her, as he got closer to her cell he heard her talking in her sleep. He saw her tossing and turning violent like she was trying to get away from someone."

"It's her nightmares,"

"Carl said he also heard her father's name and the Governor as well."

"She's reliving the terror that she had to live with for nine months."

"Carl yelled for me when Ember woke up. Maggie and Glenn made it to Ember's cell, Carl saw everything that happened." Hershel went silent; there was something else he's not telling us. I got up to my feet and looked at Hershel in the eyes.

"There's something else you're not telling us." Hershel looked at the ground avoiding eye contact; yeah he's defiantly something else. It looks like he wasn't going to say anything else. "Hershel, what else are you not telling us?"

"It's her nightmares," We all looked at Carl who was still lying next to Ember with his head on her stomach. "It wasn't just the terror of the Governor, it was about her childhood." Rick got up to his feet and walked into Ember's cell and sat in the chair next to Ember's bed.

"What do you mean by that Carl?"

"Remember the last time we saw Uncle Clint and Ember?" Rick nodded, Carl looked up at him and I could see threatening tears behind his eyes. "Remember that giant bruise on Ember's neck?" I froze when Carl said a bruise on Ember's neck; I tensed up a little when the thought of Ember being beaten. I even cringed at the thought of the Governor beating Ember for the last nine months. Even the part where she was raped, no woman should be treated like dirt even in this damn world. Women should be treated right even in this world, they should be treated right no matter what. I ain't right to hit a woman. Rick didn't answer Carl since he was still thinking about it so I stepped in to speed up the process.

"Carl did Ember's father ever hit her?" Carl looked at me and shook his head.

"Uncle Clint would never do that, he loves Ember."

"Who hit her then?"

"The bullies at her high school," My eyes grew wide, I looked at Rick who had the same expression as me and looked at Carl. "There the ones who beat her, there the ones who hurt her." Tears were now streaming down his face and continued to lie next to Ember, he started to hum the song that she sang last night and Rick scooted the chair closer to Ember's bed. He started to stroke her long red hair as he started to let the tears fall as well. I hated when people start to cry because I don't know what to do. I'm not the one to deal with emotions. I never had to deal with emotions because I'm no good at them especially when a woman cries. I don't even know what to do when someone cries. At this point, I couldn't stay in the cell any longer; I walked out and head downstairs. Just seeing Ember motionless was making me sick and the fact that she was beaten when she was in high school by kids her age. Maybe they were older then her like juniors or seniors. The thought of Ember being beat up makes me pissed off, I could feel the rage inside of me and I can feel this surge of fire in the pit of my stomach. Why am I feeling like this? Why do I care? Why do I care what happens to Ember? Oh, right because she's the niece of Rick and Carl and she's part of this group, but why? Why am I being all protective of her? Why? What the hell is wrong with me!? Why do I care so much about Ember? I barely know her! I ran my hand over my face and cursed under my breath.

"Daryl?" I look up and saw Glenn and Maggie standing in front of the door of our cell block. I sighed and walked over to them.

"What is it?"

"We wanted to know if Ember was okay." I glanced down at the floor not even looking at Glenn and Maggie in the eye. What if she doesn't wake up? Will she ever wake up? "She isn't okay, isn't she?" I looked at Maggie and I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"We need to find her father,"

"Do we even know if he's still alive?" I glanced at Glenn and Maggie glance both me and Glenn. "He could be dead or a walker." I glared at Glenn and got up in his face.

"We don't know what, for all we know he could still be out there alive looking for Ember. He probably already went back to the town they were living in!" Glenn was about to push me to the ground, but Maggie step in between us and put her hand on Glenn's chest. Yeah, that's right; you better back off before I knock you out cold. She then looked at me and I could see in her eyes that she was interested.

"Where did she live before?"

"Kings County, the same town where Rick and Carl used to live."

"So if he went back to Kings County, he should be there right?"

"It's possible, but we still don't know if he made it out of Washington."

"But it's the best lead we got. We need to tell Rick."

"We'll tell him tomorrow, right now he needs to be with his family and Carl, Judith and Ember is all he got left."

"And Ember's father is all the family she got left too." Before I could interject, Glenn beat me to it.

"But she has Rick, Carl and Judith, she still has family."

"But it won't be the same for her even if she has Rick, Carl and Judith; it still won't be the same for her. It's not easy to let go of someone you love."

"In which case is her father." I nodded saying that the Korean was right for once. I heard footsteps coming towards us; I spun around and saw it was only Merle, great.

"What's all the fussin about?"

"Ember was reliving her old life and went into a coma, hasn't woken up." Merle leaned against the wall and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Sounds like you guys have a real problem." Glenn scowled and walked out of the cell block to go back on watch. Maggie just stood there and watched Glenn walk away. "What's that guy's problem!?"

"He's worried about Ember," Maggie glanced at the ground before looking at us, but she didn't bother looking at Merle since she was still pissed off about the whole humiliation and torturing Glenn back in Woodbury. To be honest, I would be pissed off as well, but then a thought had hit me. I glanced at the ground as my own thoughts start to overcome Merle's voice. If Merle was at Woodbury this whole time, then he knew Ember was there.

"Merle."

"Whatcha thinkin little brother?"

"You said that you were at Woodbury this whole time right?" I noticed Maggie looking at me with a confused look, but then she knew my intention. Merle scowled at my question.

"Been there since Officer Friendly left me there at the roof! The Governor found me and took me in, been by his side ever since." Maggie looked at me in complete shock and I meet her gaze. I didn't turn around just yet to meet Merle's face, not just yet.

"If you were the Governor's lap dog then you must've known."

"Known what Darlina?"

"That Ember was in Woodbury," I slowly turned around and look at Merle, his smirk feel into a cold hard frown. "And that she was a prisoner." His frown wasn't going to disappear; he knew something that we didn't know. He knew something about the Governor and Ember. "Did you know?" He didn't answer my question just stared me down with his glare. "Merle, did you know Ember was there?" He scowled and ran his hand over his face.

"You need to understand," Before he could finish, I lunged at him and threw him against the wall. "Did you know!?"

"Goddamnit." He cursed under his breath; I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushed him against the wall, pulled out my gun and pointed at his head.

"Did you know Merle!? Did you know Ember was a prisoner!?" Merle glared at me for a few moments before he nodded. I was angry, I was angry at Merle for holding this information. Full of rage that I wanted to pull the trigger, but I decided against it. Instead, I punched him in the stomach, in the face and threw him to the ground. Anger and rage fueled me that Merle knew that Ember was being held prisoner. He probably knew she was being tortured and rape. He knew, he fucking knew! I clenched my fists until knuckles were white; I glared down at Merle thinking of what I'm going to do next. Beating the living shit out him seems like a good thing to do, but that's what he wants. He wants me to go down the path he walked in, he wants me to be like him, but I'm not going to let him. He doesn't know shit what I went through.

"Daryl." I snapped my head towards Maggie who was still standing there holding in her breath of what she saw. I know she tried to stop me, but I wouldn't let her, I'm pissed at Merle for not telling us. The fear in Maggie's eyes was not just for Ember, but for all of us. This group has been broken since we left the farm. Now, I don't even know what to think.

"This is bullshit."

"I know, he shouldn't have kept this to himself,"

"He should've told us! He should've told us straight from the beginning!" I stride towards Maggie that I was up in her face, but she didn't flinch away. "He knew! He fucking knew Maggie!"

"I know Daryl!" It didn't shock me when she yelled at me back; I've seen her to do it before with Glenn. The girl got some balls I'll give her that. "I know you're pissed at Merle and I get it! I would've been pissed too, but right now we don't have time to play the blaming game!"

"Who said about anyone playing a game!? That no good son of a bitch that I call my brother kept this a secret! He kept this from us! He kept this from me!"

"I didn't know who she was when I got there Darlina, hell I didn't even know she was the Governor's little pet." My head snapped down to Merle who is still trying to get up. He pushed himself up from the ground and leaned against the wall. "If I would've known she was being used at a punching bag, I would have stopped him, but hearing what she said. That the Governor saw her as a threat because of her daddy, he had his reasons then." I was about to throw him to the ground again, but I felt Maggie's arms around my chest holding me back. Merle smirked as Maggie is holding me from kicking his ass. "I didn't hold back any information; I didn't know the girl was there! What's her father's name again?" Maggie shrugged.

"No one knows, she never told us about her father. All she told us was that he was in Washington D.C. when all this happened."

"I asked Rick if he knew what Ember's father did for a living, he never knew and never asked for that matter."

"We need to know more about her father, where's Ember's bag?" I shook my head.

"I'm not going through her stuff just to find out who her dad is, it ain't right." I walked away from Maggie towards the stairs; I looked up and saw Beth staring down at me. She was holding Judith who was sleeping in her arms. She shook her head telling me not to come up; I nodded and looked back at Maggie. "We wait until tomorrow, if she's not awake by then we find our own answers then." Maggie nodded, I looked up at Beth who nodded as well and I looked at Merle and he nodded as well. I walked out of the cell block to go and relieve Glenn from watch. The rest of the day was quiet, the Governor didn't try anything, no spies of his were eyeing us just a bunch of walkers roaming around. Disgusting things, who knew they used to be humans. I rub my tired eyes and sigh. My mind keeps going back to Ember's motionless body lying on that bed in her cell and Carl lying next to her wishing she would wake up. Merle lying about how he knew Ember's torture and did nothing to stop it. Just imagining her screams of pure agony and in pain, I cringe hearing her screams in my head. I grip the railing out of anger and hatred for the Governor and Merle. I grind my teeth together and hit the railing out of anger. Why am I feeling like this!? Why!? I haven't felt like this since, since I went looking for Sophia. I feel this urge to protect Ember, to keep her safe, to care for her, but why? I'm not falling for her, don't get me wrong she is beautiful, but she's young. She's like what eighteen, nineteen or twenty. Still relatively young, young for me anyway, she's too good for me, but then again we have a similar past. I heard the door open; I glanced over and saw Carol.

"Hey." I nodded and looked back out in the courtyard.

"Here to relieve me?" She nodded and with that I slung my crossbow over my shoulders and walked out of the guard tower.

"Daryl," I stopped and glanced over my shoulders. I saw the concern in her eyes, she was worried about me and she knew I was worried about Ember. "She's going to wake up."

"But when?"

"I don't know, hopefully soon."

"Yeah me too."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Carol's words caught me off guard; I don't know what I really feel about Ember. "You really want to find her father, don't you?"

"He's the only family she has left in this world; I'll do anything to get her out of that coma." I was about to walk down the stairs, but I didn't make it far.

"His name is Clint." I froze. "His name is Clint Rogers right?" I turned towards her, my eyes wide. How the fuck did she know Ember's father!? "I overheard you and Rick; I was supposed to be on watch with you." I just nodded didn't know what to say. "When Rick said Ember's father's name, I remember hearing his name before."

"Where did you hear it?"

"I worked as a nurse in King County before all of this happened."

"Do you know what he was there for?"

"It wasn't for him, it was for his daughter."

"Do you know why?"

"There was an accident at the school Ember went too, they never told me what happened and I never bothered to ask. However, I was concerned."

"What were you concerned about?"

"She was covered in bruises on her neck, arms, chest and back. I asked who hurt her, but she wouldn't tell me. That's when Clint asked me to step outside so he could tell me what had happened."

"It was the same kids that Carl was talking about right?" She nodded. "We're they punished?"

"It took us awhile for Ember to give us the names, but she eventually gave us the names when she talked to Rick."

"So Rick knew what had happened."

"At first he didn't, when he was given the assignment, he had no idea it turned out to be a case for Ember."

"Let me guess, he had no idea this was happening to her."

"Clint never told anyone, he didn't want anyone to know what was happening to his little girl. She felt ashamed."

"She has nothing to be ashamed of, it wasn't her fault. None of it was." Carol nodded, I was about to walk away again until Carol stopped me.

"You should tell her when she wakes up." I stopped in my tracks and glanced back at her.

"I will when the time is right." With that I walked out of the guard tower and back to the prison, but once I was out of the guard tower I stopped walking. My mind was racing of what Carol told me. The image of Ember with bruises all over her body makes me feel even worse; she grew up feeling ashamed of herself. I clenched my hands into fists, how does a beautiful girl like Ember had to go through that shit and why did they pick her. Why her? Why Ember? She doesn't deserve to put up with that crap! She doesn't deserve to be hurt and to be scared all the time! So what made everyone think she deserve this! What did she do to deserve this? Why did she deserve!? Will she ever wake up? Will Ember ever wake up? Will she?


	5. Something to Believe In

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time, been trying to update all my stories, but I finally finished this chapter. It's a short chapter I know, but I didn't know what else to write so I left a little cliffhanger. I know I'm evil like that, but to be honest, I haven't done a good cliffhanger so I decided to use this to be mean and evil. **

**Also if you are confused about this little dream coma Ember is having and how she hears Daryl voice talking to her, so here's a little helpful hint.**

_Ember's dream state_

Daryl's voice

**So hopefully that helps if not, I'll redo it and try to make it better and readable. I'm working on chapter 6, I don't know when it will be done since I need some inspiration from my friend Jon. I don't see him as much anymore at school since he left, so I've been texting and calling him to get more inspiration from him and encouragement. **

**So I hope I got everything, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews I like them a lot. (smiles)**

**I do not own The Walking Dead! I own Ember and Clint Rogers!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 5: Something to Believe In

**Ember Rogers's POV**

_It's all dark and cold here, shadows of the night surround me, I hear undying voices in the cold air and I feel this numbness inside of me. Why can't I move? Why am I just standing here? Where is everyone? Uncle Rick? Nothing. Carl? Nothing. Daryl? Nothing. I don't hear them. I don't hear them at all. What the hell is going on? What's happening to me? _

_ "Ember!" Why can't I hear anybody? Why is this happening to me!? "Ember!" Who's that? Where's that voice coming from? "Ember!" I look around, but I don't see anyone. All I see is darkness. There's no one there so where's that voice coming from? "Ember!"_

_ "Who are you!? Show yourself!" I look around and I don't see anyone here. I'm all alone._

_ "Your not alone Ember." I looked around again and this time I saw a shadow figure coming towards me. I squinted my eyes, but I see something oddly familiar. He had short dirty blonde, icy blue eyes staring at me, an inch taller then me, wearing a black tight shirt, wearing black pants, wearing black combat shoes and wearing black fingerless gloves. He looked like he was in his mid forties, which is still young to me. Wait a minute, I recognize him. "Don't you recognize your own father?" He smirked at me and I couldn't help, but smile._

_ "Dad," I smiled at him and I ran towards him. Dad held his arms out and I jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and his chin rest on my shoulder. He spun me around as I giggled in our reunion hug. He put me down on my feet and kissed my forehead. I looked at him with a smile and tears streaming down my cheeks. "Is this a dream?" He nodded._

_ "Unfortunately, yes it is, but it's not just any dream."_

_ "Where am I dad?"_

_ "You are in a coma sweetheart. You're body couldn't handle the stress and you're body shut down."_

_ "Oh my god."_

_ "It's not your fault sweetheart, you didn't know that this was going to happen. No one did and I know Rick is doing everything he can to wake you up and give you the comfort that you need."_

_ "Do you know dad?"_

_ "Do I know what sweetheart?"_

_ "Of what the Governor did to me."_

_ "Tell me about it. Don't hold it in, talk about it."_

_ "Dad, he killed Jon, he kept me as prisoner and tortured me and he raped me for nine months." _

_ "I'm so sorry sweetheart." Dad pulled me into a hug as I cry into his chest and he strokes the back of my head. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I wish I was here with you." I pulled away and looked at him._

_ "Where are you dad? Are you still in Washington?" He shook his head._

_ "I left when I heard about the attack, I made out just in time before the infection spread."_

_ "So you're not there anymore."_

_ "Of course not, I'm out there somewhere and hopefully close. I miss you baby girl."_

_ "I miss you too dad. Please come and find me and Uncle Rick."_

_ "I will I promise, but I think you need to go back now." _

_ "I can't, all this darkness and creepy shadows are in the way. I can't."_

_ "Yes you can, sweetheart, they need you and you need them."_

_ "But I will put them in danger, the Governor is after me and he knows you."_

_ "What's his name?"_

_ "His real name is Phillip, but he calls himself the Governor, he runs a town called Woodbury. The people there worship him and they follow whatever he does. Dad, he uses walkers as a game like survival of the fittest and if one person loses, they get thrown in with the walkers. The town's people they cheer on like it's a football game."_

_ "I know hun; I've seen it through your eyes. Even though I'm not there with you in person, but I'm always still with you just in spirit."_

_ "I just wish you were here in person."_

_ "I know sweetheart, but I'll find you soon I promise."_

_ "I'm going to hold you to that." Dad smiled and pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back tightly. He kisses the top of my head and rests his head against mine. "I don't want to leave."_

_ "I know, I don't either, but Rick needs you, Carl needs you and Daryl needs you." I pulled away to face him and raised an eyebrow at him._

_ "Daryl needs me?" Dad smiled and nodded. "Why would he need me? We just met like less then 24 hours ago."_

_ "Maybe, maybe not, but I've seen the way he looks at you."_

_ "You're not even there!"_

_ "So, I'm in your head, I see what you see." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes._

_ "You're impossible."_

_ "True, but I'm also your father and you know how I get when it comes to guys hitting on my little girl." _

_ "I know dad, but I will always be your little girl no matter what." _

_ "That's my girl." We hugged one more time before I depart from this illusion or something like that. I mean I'm in a coma so I don't know what the terms mean when I'm seeing my dad in my own head. I'm not crazy; I'm just worried about my dad and it's been awhile since I last saw him. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him. I felt a tear running down my cheek, but he brushed it away with his thumb. _

_ "Do you know how long I've been in a coma?" He shook his head._

_ "I don't have the answer to that Ember. Maybe not too long I hope." I nodded; I turned away from him and only saw dark shadows and the cold air hitting my skin send goosebumps on my arms and legs. At first I didn't see anything until the shadows started to form into something like a memory from my past, but it's not from the past, it's from the present. My eyes widened when I started to see Uncle Rick sitting next to me, I see Carl lying on my stomach and I could see dried up tear stains on his cheek. I saw Uncle Rick getting up probably to talk to the group, but I see Daryl coming in and sitting next to me. He sits in the chair and he started talking to me even though I probably won't hear him. _

"I know what you've been through Ember."

_I looked around trying to find out whom that voice belongs too, I looked at dad to see if it was him messing with me, but it wasn't him. He was just standing there watching me. My eyes widened and I looked back at the little vortex of what I'm seeing in my own cell. _

"I have scars that I'm not proud to being wearing on my own skin."

_Holy shit, I can hear Daryl. I can hear Daryl's voice. I can hear him. _

"When I was growing up, I grew up in a shitting place that was called home. My daddy was a drunk and my mama was a druggie and did anything just to put food in our mouths. In the end, it still wasn't enough. Mama was killed in house fire that was caused by her cigarette which caused the house fire. I was only ten years old when she died; Merle was probably fourteen years old."

_I was shocked and surprised that Daryl and I almost have the same life. I lost my mother; he lost his mother, our lives our almost similar to each other. _

"After mama's death, dad started to beat on us especially me only when Merle wasn't around. I have scars that I'm not proud of and I hide them from everyone especially Merle."

_I can't believe it, we do have almost the same lives expect I wasn't beaten by dad; I was beaten by kids from my school. _

"I know what it feels like being an outsider, being the black sheep in the herd. I know it all because that's my life or it was before any of this shit happened."

_I shrugged my shoulders and nodded in agreement, he does have a point. _

"But I never gave a shit and neither should you. You're strong Ember, don't let anyone say you're not; you've been through hell and back."

_Am I strong? Am I strong enough to survive this new world? Am I strong enough to be with this group? Do I have the will to live in this world? _

"From what I've heard, you've been through some pretty tough shit in your past and I'm here to tell you something and I ain't good with this shit, but if you need to talk, I'm always gonna be there for ya."

_Did he just say what I thought he said? Who told him about my past? I know I didn't because I barely know him. I mean Uncle Rick knows some situations I've been in, but he wouldn't say anything, wouldn't he? _

"I may not know what you've been through, but I'm lettin you know, you have family here and I hope you wake up soon. Please wake up soon."

_I heard his voice crack a little when he said 'please wake up soon.' I felt a tears streaming down my face, am I hurting everyone around me? I turned around to face dad and he gave me a small smile. _

_ "Give me a sign. Anything!" He sighed and pulled me into a hug._

_ "I will try, I promise, but it's time for you to go back."I pulled away from the hug to look at dad and I nodded. I let the tears fall because I know there gonna be there when I wake up. Hopefully not, I saw a bright white flash coming at me; I closed my eyes as the white light consumed me. Taking me back home, taking me back to reality._

**Daryl Dixon's POV**

"Please wake up soon." I heard my voice crack as I continue to watch Ember sleep in her coma. I looked at Carl who was still sleeping on her stomach with dried up tear stains on his face. Probably been crying for so long, probably exhausted himself. I felt tears stinging in my eyes, threatening to slip out, but I held them back. Dixons don't cry. We don't cry. I swallowed the lump in my throat and rubbed my eyes so no one knows that I'm not crying, but I couldn't help it. One had slipped. Ember has been through so much, been through hell and back, but she doesn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of this. I clenched my fists together as I felt rage and anger build up inside of me, no one should have to deal with what Ember went through. She's been in unthinkable pain, undeniable numbness feeling. I've never felt so compassionate to anyone let alone a woman. No one cared about us Dixons; we were just some redneck trash. That's what pa told me and that's what Merle told me. I've never really had a life. Ember did, but it wasn't what she thought it was. She was bullied all her life, but why? I can't stop worrying about this girl that I barely know and somehow we both know the shit we've gone through. It's like somehow we're both connected or brought together somehow I don't know, but we are now brought together. She needs something to believe in, someone to believe in, and someone I need to believe in. I unclenched my fists and reached for Ember's hand. As my skin touched hers, she was cold as ice. It sends me chills down my spine. I gently rubbed my thumb along her skin and light squeezed it. I moved closer to her that I was sitting on the cold floor and rest my hand on the side of her bed. "Please wake up." I felt myself dozing off; I squeezed Ember's hand again and felt another tear slip from my eye. My eyes closed and before sleep took over me, I felt my hand being squeezed back and heard a sweet little voice.

"Daryl?"


	6. The Truth About Reality

**Hey guys! So I just changed a couple of sentences or so in this chapter it's still the same though, so nothing really has changed. I'm working on chapter 7, but I don't know when I'm going to update it. Maybe this weekend or so, but it just depends whether if I have time or so. Hopefully I will and I can get a break from all the work I've been doing lately. **

**Also in my other stories the one that I'm working on currently are still to be updated as well. The ones that I put on hold are ON HOLD, I did make a list for the ones I'm currently working on and the ones I put on hold. **

**I do not own the Walking Dead Cast! I own Ember and Clint Rogers!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 6: The Truth About Reality

**Ember Rogers POV**

"You know you're not supposed to be out of bed." I glanced at Uncle Rick and shrugged my shoulders as I walked down the stairs of the catwalk.

"If I stay in that bed one night in that bed, I'm going to murder someone." Uncle Rick chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on let's get you something to eat." I nodded and followed Uncle Rick out of cellblock and sat at one of the picnic table. I saw Carol getting a bowl, scooped some soup and put it in the bowl. She then walked over to me and placed the on the table. I gave her a small smile. Uncle Rick came over and sat down next to me and gave me a fork to eat with my soup. Carol came over and sat across from me and Uncle Rick, but he didn't have bowl and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I already ate breakfast, I had watched this morning." I nodded and shrugged my shoulders and looked back at Carol.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at me and patted my shoulder.

"Your welcome sweetie, you must be hungry."

"That I am." I let out a little laugh and she smiled.

"Do you know when you last time ate a full meal?" I thought about it for a moment and looked at Carol. Uncle Rick propped his elbows on the table and put his hands against his mouth and looked at me. I glanced at him and sighed.

"I think the last time I ate was when I was still a prisoner at Woodbury, but it wasn't much of a meal. It was just a piece of loaf of bread and a small cup of water and that was it." Her eyes were wide in shock; Uncle Rick clenched his fists together and glared at the wall as I continued to talk about my days being a prisoner to the Governor.

"That's all you ate?" I nodded. "They didn't give you anything else?" I nodded and stared at the bowl of soup.

"Martinez did try to bring me in some food once, but he got caught. I think Milton was only successful because when I would take some medication I needed food so I wouldn't get a stomach ache. It was a perfect excuse for Milton, that's how I could get a full meal." Carol nodded.

"That's how you survived?" I nodded and sighed.

"When they both found out what the Governor was doing to me, they both didn't want to be a part of the Governor's plans. Martinez knew my father; they were in the Army together."

"And Milton?" I looked at Uncle Rick who was still glaring at the wall not knowing if he's going to burst out in anger. I glanced down at my bowl of soup and sighed.

"He was the medical advisor in that Army." Uncle Rick let out a long sigh and rubbed his tired eyes. I picked up my fork and started eating my soup. Silence took over and it was making me uncomfortable. The loud bang of a cell door closing, the footsteps echoed throughout the cellblock and as they got closer, I looked towards the cellblock door to see Carl has woken from his slumber. I gave him a small smile and he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, kissed the top of his forehead and gave him a side hug.

"Good morning." He yawned out and I couldn't help, but chuckle a little. Still waking up from sleep, he rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand.

"Morning kid. Did get enough sleep?" He nodded and looked up at me and gave a tired smile.

"Yeah a little though, Judith woke up at three this morning."

"I've been meaning to ask that." I glanced up at Uncle Rick whose eyes were closed, doesn't look like he wants to talk about it. I looked back at Carl; there was sadness in his eyes, but why? I got up from my seat and crouch down in front of him so I was at eye level with him. I put my hands on both of his shoulders, he looked at me and I could see the glisten of tears starting to form. "Carl," I whispered to him and he looked at me with sadness. "Where's your mom?" The bottom of his lip started to quiver; I rubbed his arms trying to keep him calm. I remember when I got here I didn't see Aunt Lori. I didn't see her anywhere and when I saw the baby in Uncle Rick's arms the other night, I noticed something wasn't right. I just knew, but I didn't know what it was. "What happened?" Tears started run down Carl's cheeks and let out a whimper. "Please Carl, I have to know." I pleaded and he sucked in a breath and sighed out loud.

"She died giving birth to Judith." He whispered to me. My heart skipped a few beats before I even had time to register what Carl had told me. Aunt Lori is dead. I slowly let go of Carl's shoulders and slowly got up and looked at the ground. I looked at Uncle Rick who didn't say anything, but had his eyes closed as a tear slipped out of his eye. Uncle Rick lost his wife, Carl lost a mother and I lost an aunt, but that's not even the worse part. Clint lost his sister. Even though they weren't blood related, he still considered her as his sister and she considered Clint as a brother. Now there both gone and taken from his world we now live in. Before I could say anything else, gunshots were being fired. Uncle Rick stood up from his seat and looked at Carol.

"Get the weapons!" Carol ran towards the other side of the room and grabbed the bag of weapons. Uncle Rick ran towards her and so did Carl. They both grabbed automatic rifles and ran towards the door. "Ember come on!" I couldn't move, I just stood there knowing I lost two people in my life. Carol put a hand on my shoulder, but I quickly walked away from her and towards the inside of the cellblock. I walked up the stairs and the catwalk to my cell and sat down on my bed. I buried my face in my hands and let the tears fall silently. I heard multiple gunshots and shouting. I didn't know what to do, should I fight or should I leave? I ran my hand through my long red hair and sighed. I heard no more gunshots; I looked towards the window at the end of the catwalk and decided to have a look. I got up from my bed and walked over towards the window. I saw three trucks a lined next to each other, the white truck was the Governor's and I saw him on top of the truck and a few of his men heading towards the entrance. They took out half of the walkers from his previous attack; one of them held a prisoner with a black cloth over his head and his hands tied behind his back. I couldn't hear what the Governor was saying, but he pointed at the prisoner and one of the men pulled the cloth of the prisoner's head. My eyes widened at who it was and I covered my mouth.

Martinez.  
He was badly beaten, he had a black eye on his left eye, a bust bottom lip, a large gash on his arm that was wrapped in bandages, his shirt was covered in blood and his clothes was covered in dirt. They found him. They found him living in the woods, but how? The guy who was wearing all black clothes pointed his gun at Martinez's head and waiting for the Governor's command. My eyes turned from sadness to pure anger. The Governor has done enough. I quickly walked away from the window back to my cell and grabbed my bag. I opened it up and found my marksmen uniform. I quickly took off my nightclothes and quickly put on my uniform. I put on the black leather pants, put on the black bullet proof corset; I put on my black combat boots, laced them up and tied them. I put on my thigh belt on my right thigh and put in my glock 17 in its holster; I grabbed my belt with my two glock 23 in their holster and put it on. I put on my black leather gloves, grabbed my black leather jacket with a hood and zipped up halfway. I tucked my long red hair through the back of my jacket so I won't get in my face. I grabbed I grabbed my dagger and tucked in the holster on the left side of my belt. I grabbed my father's twin black swords and quickly slung them over my shoulder so that the strap was dangling across my chest and I felt the quilted holster against my back. Once I got everything I needed and I quickly walked out of my cell and towards the window and heard yelling. It was Rick and the Governor yelling at each other. I looked away and jogged down the stairs and out of the cellblock to the door. It was already open; I used the shadows to hide myself from everyone. I saw Carl with the blonde named Beth hiding behind a wall with Carol; I looked over on the other side and saw Maggie, Glenn and Michonne hiding behind some old desks and metal filing cabinets. Not too far from them were Daryl, Merle and Axel behind some of the cars scattered around. I didn't see Hershel anywhere probably keeping Judith safe in one of the cells and I didn't see them.

"You give me what I want Rick and I'll let Martinez go!" Shit, Governor still wants me; this may be a little harder than I thought.

"Rick just give him the girl! We don't have to shed anymore blood!" I know that voice, it's Andrea. Governor talked about her a lot and I've seen her once or twice, but I remember her voice.

"Do you have any idea what he did to her Andrea!?" Rick's yelling broke my thoughts and I looked back at the scene where Martinez is at gun point. "He has beaten, tortured and raped Ember! He raped my niece!" Fuck, why did you have to say that Uncle Rick. Andrea looked at the Governor and he glared at Uncle Rick. "He tortured and raped my niece for nine months! He will pay for what he did to Ember! You will pay!" I quietly took out my glock 23 and aimed it at the man who was holding Martinez at gun point. I waited for a moment until I heard the Governor again.

"Last chance Rick! Give me the girl and I'll call off the attack and Martinez will be free to go!" I glanced at Uncle Rick who shook his head, I looked back at Martinez who nodded at Uncle Rick and he closed his eyes.

"Have it your way!" He looked at the man and yelled at him. "Kill him!" Before he could pull the trigger, I quickly took the safety button off, aimed and fired. I pulled the trigger before he could and the bullet went through his head. Martinez snapped his eyes opened and let out a loud gasp. Everyone was stunned at what happened and confused. The Governor was looking around to see who killed one of his men. Rick had his gun ready in case they would fire and so did everyone else. I aimed another guy, I pulled the trigger, the bullet went through his head and he fell to the ground instantly. They were all on high alert looking around to find that one person taking out one by one of his men. I pulled three shurikens and threw them over the fence. They landed next to the vehicles, I grabbed three more shurikens and threw them over as well and they landed next to three men who were around Martinez. I grabbed a small remote and waited to press the red button. The Governor looked at his men and glared at them. "What the hell are you waiting for!? Kill them!" Uncle Rick looked back at the group.

"Get ready!" Everyone aimed their weapons at the Governor's men including the Governor.

"Fire! Fire!" The Governor yelled at his men before they could pull the triggers, I pressed the red button and the shurikens were rigid to explode. All three vehicles explode, the Governor's men were running for cover, some didn't make it time, the flown back off his truck and fell hard to the ground. The three other shurikens went off as well taking out those men around Martinez or at least half. Martinez duck to the ground and used his arms to cover his head from falling debris. I took my window of opportunity; I quickly pulled on my hood and took off running towards the barbed wire fence. As I got closer to the fence, I jumped onto the fence, climbed up to the top of the fence and stood on top of the barbed wire fence. I jumped off the fence, landed on the ground and ran towards Martinez. As I got closer to him, one the Governor's men saw me and lunged at me. He threw a punch at me; I caught his wrist, roundhouse kick to the side of his stomach and a sidekick to his balls. He toppled to the ground and groaning in pain. I saw the other one from the corner of my eye, I dodged his punch, I did a spinning kick to the guy's head, and I grabbed one of my guns and started shooting the Governor's men near the truck. I took out two more shurikens towards the Governor's truck, they both hit the front of the truck and I glared at the Governor. He glared at me and I smirked. I took out the remote and his eyes widened and he lost his smirk.

"Say hi to Hades for me." I whispered and I pressed the red button. The shurikens exploded and the truck was destroyed. Some of the Governor's men were still shooting at Martinez and me but it soon stopped when walkers started closing in. I turned around and ran towards Martinez. I quickly kneeled behind him; I grabbed my dagger and cut off the ropes from Martinez's wrists. I heard growling from behind me, I quickly turned around and saw a walker coming towards me. I raised my dagger to stab it in the head until someone else beat me to it. The walker fell to the ground; I looked up and saw it was Andrea. I thought I had killed her; she was near the Governor's truck, I guess she made it out in time. She started shooting incoming walkers, I quickly got up and I grabbed Martinez's arm and helped him up to his feet. "Come on Martinez, no time for resting." He scowled at me and smirked.

"Nah, I'm doing this on purpose so you can drag my ass." I gave out a sarcastic laugh.

"Very funny." Andrea ran in front of us and kept shooting walkers who were coming towards us. I jogged with Martinez, he was losing consciousness and I was basically dragging his ass. "Andrea!" She looked at me and I threw her one of my glock 23 handguns. She caught it and started shooting down the walkers. I grabbed my other one and started shooting walkers that were coming from behind and from the sides.

"I don't think I'm gonna make Ember. There's too many of them." I shook my head and kept shooting the undead.

"We're going to make it, I know we are. Just hang on a little longer." He shook his head and he started to stop walking.

"It's too late for me Ember. You and Andrea need to get to the gate. I'm just dragging you down." I shook my head and kept jogging.

"I'm not leaving you behind so you can be walker bait, that's not gonna happen." I kept shooting more of the walkers until I ran out of bullets. My gun clicked telling me I was out of bullets. "Shit."

"Ember, you need to go." I stopped and looked at Martinez.

"We are both getting out of here ALIVE! I'm not leaving you behind! I already lost too many people, don't make me choose something I'm going to regret."

"You're not going to regret it because I'm making the choice." With that he pushed me towards Andrea, she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards the gate. "Get her out of here!" Andrea nodded and I struggled against her hold of me.

"Martinez! Martinez!" He gave me his signature smirks and started yelling to get the walkers attention so we can make our escape.

"Hey! Hey bastards! Free food over here! Come and get it!" At least about ten walkers started coming towards Martinez and growled viciously at him. He looked at us and smiled at us. Before we knew it, the group of walkers was on top of Martinez and his screams echoed throughout the prison courtyard.

"NOOOOOOO MARTINEZ!" Some of the walkers heard my yelling of pain as the group eats away Martinez and they stumbled towards us.

"Come on, we need to run!" Andrea was right, we need to run, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the group of walkers eating at Martinez. However, Andrea started to pull me away and we both started running towards the gate. I saw Uncle Rick unlocking the gate and Carl and Glenn opened the gate for us. Both Andrea and me ran through the gates, Carl and Glenn closed the gate and Uncle Rick locked the gate. I fell to my knees and hands and let the tears stream down my face. Martinez is gone. He's not coming back. I gritted my teeth together as I felt the anger inside of me building up. I closed my eyes and let the anger take over me. All I could see was red.

"Ember." I snapped my eyes opened, but I didn't move a muscle. "Ember,"

"I couldn't save him." My voice was shaky and I could feel my muscles vibrate when shivers flow throughout my body. "I couldn't save him Uncle Rick. I couldn't save him." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tensed up a little when Uncle Rick touched me.

"You did everything you can, but he knew that he wasn't going to make it. He sacrificed his life to save you, so you and Andrea can get to the gate. He saved you."

"But I was suppose to save him. He's the one who got me out of that hellhole. He and Milton, I just hope Milton got out while the Governor was here trying to kill everyone."

"Let's just hope he made it out." I nodded and I glanced up at Uncle Rick who was kneeling beside me. He gave me a small smile, but I didn't smile back. I lost one of my dad's friends. Dad really liked Martinez; he was a good soldier and a good friend. All the anger inside of me was completely gone, I know what Martinez was doing, but I didn't want to lose him just yet. Plus, I think he knew where my dad was, but I didn't know that for sure though. Now my question will never be answered. I sighed and started getting up until I saw hand in front of me. I looked up and saw it was Daryl. Our eyes locked for a moment before I took his hand. He pulled me up to my feet and as I got to my feet, a gunshot was fired. I felt a sharp pain in my side, I yelped at the pain and lost my balance. Daryl pulled me into a hug and used his body as a shield. I glanced behind me and saw that the Governor is still alive, but he's a little worse for wear. Some of his skin has been exposed to the explosion and probably has first-degree burns and his clothes have been burned. Son of a bitch deserved it. I heard another gunshot being fired, but I didn't have to see anything else. I was blocked by Daryl's chest in front of me and I couldn't get out of his grasp.

"Stop yer squirmin will ya!" I growled at him and tried to get out of his grasp, but I instantly felt pain in my side. I hissed at the pain and clenched onto Daryl's shirt. I heard him sigh and rub my back.

"What's happening?" I glanced up at Daryl who peaked over the hood of the car and quickly ducked back down.

"Governor still at it. Won't stop till he kills ya or any of us." I closed my eyes and I shook my head. I tried to get up, but Daryl's arms were still wrapped around me. I couldn't go anywhere or try to help everyone out. "Ya ain't goin out there. Not much else ya can do."

"I can't just sit here and watch everyone I love be killed by some psychopath! I have to help somehow!" Daryl shook his head as we stayed in cover.

"Just trust me on this, Rick will keep everyone save." I sighed in defeat and just stayed in Daryl's arms. He's right though, there's nothing much I can do. Not to mention that my side is injured as well, but I didn't feel the bullet pierce through my skin though so I'm guessing it's only grazed. I hate feeling hopeless and weak, but like Daryl said there's nothing much I can do. I noticed the gunshots have stopped and I heard the Governor's voice.

"You can't hide from me forever! I will have your head!" I growled at the last statement he said.

"Good luck with that asshole." I hissed under my breath and I heard Daryl lightly chuckling.

"Ain't no way that asshole is gettin anywhere near ya." I nodded and laid my head against Daryl's chest since I can't go anywhere else. I heard footsteps coming towards us and I started to squirm, but a sharp pain in my side and I hissed at the pain. I clutched my side as I felt my blood oozing through my fingers. I felt Daryl tightening his arms around me as the footsteps got closer to us. I looked up and saw it was Uncle Rick, Andrea, Glenn and Merle. "Need to get her to Hershel and get this wound cleaned up." Uncle Rick nodded and offered me his hand, but Daryl was already helping me up to my feet. His arm was still wrapped around my shoulder and handed me off to Andrea and Uncle Rick. I felt Andrea put her arm around my shoulders and her hand gently rubbing my arm. I still couldn't get Martinez's screams out of my head, the agonizing pain and the sound of the walkers ripping his human flesh of his bones. I shivered at the thought of it.

"We'll make a resting place for Martinez since he died by saving one of our own." I glanced away from Uncle Rick and one tear slid down my cheek.

"Even though I was saving him." I whispered to myself, but I know Andrea heard me. She didn't say anything, but I know she's going to say something about it later. Andrea led me towards the prison; I glanced behind me and meet Daryl's blue sapphire eyes. They were full of concern and worry; I gave him a small smile and then looked away from him. To be honest, I don't know what to think anymore, these people are being terrorized by the Governor because of me. I'm the reason people keep dying around me like Martinez. He's the one who helped me escape the Governor and helped me survive. I want to say it's my fault and give myself to the Governor so he would stop terrorizing these people, but I doubt Uncle Rick and Daryl would let me do that or even suggest it. They are already in deep with him; I highly doubt that the Governor will leave them alone. There's nothing I can do to stop this beside give myself up. That's just the cruel truth about reality. At least in this world it is.


End file.
